Network performance observation is important for determining how to route, distribute and/or forward data through a network. In general, the more detailed and the more updated network performance observations are, the decision of how to route, distribute and/or forward data would be more beneficial to improve overall network performance. For mobile networking, having the most updated and more detailed network performance observations is even more important as mobile networking environment may change very frequently. However, obtaining network performance observations may result in overhead and consume resources.
A network node may obtain network performance observations by monitoring a connection itself. In one alternative, the network node may obtain network performance observations from another network node (gateway), which performs as a gateway for the network node. When the network node observes network performance, it may not be able to have granular observation of the network performance comparing to the observation performed by the gateway. For example, a mobile router acting as a gateway may have signal to noise (SNR) level observation of a wireless channel that the network node cannot observe itself. Therefore, it may be desired to have the gateway reporting network performance observations to the network node frequently and regularly. However, the more frequent network performance observation reports are sent by the gateway, more overhead may be created and more resources may be consumed.